kemana natsu?
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Semi-Canon. Saat ketiga temannya—bersama dengan dua kucing—menjenguk Lucy, Natsu tidak ada bersama dia, yang ada hanya surat yang dititipkan oleh Natsu pada Happy. "Cepat sembuh, Luce!" / Ficlet / NaLu nyelip / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**Fairy Tail and All Character © Hiro Mashima**

 **kemana natsu? © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materill! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Semi-Canon. Out of Character/In Character. Friendship/Romance(?). Possible Typo(s). Ficlet. Fluffy. Gajeness. Slight Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia. DLDR. etc …**

.

 **Birthday FanFiction for Rizfya!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakit itu tidak enak.

Begitulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Lucy Heartfilia kini. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa berbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Baru saja sang Ibu Kos datang menjenguk keadaannya dan merapikan kamar yang ia sewa, lalu pergi begitu saja. Walau sebentar, tapi itu membuat Lucy senang—terlihat dengan senyuman yang terkembang manis di wajahnya.

Lucy sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk merilekskan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba saja Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Spontan ia membuka matanya, mata cokelat cermelang itu melihat beberapa orang yang kini berada dalam kamarnya—menurut hitungannya ada tiga orang, ditambah dua ekor kucing.

Suara teriakan lolos dari mulut Lucy, ditambah kedua matanya yang melotot lebar. Suara itu berhasil memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang seenaknya datang ke kamarnya itu.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Lucy-san." Gadis kecil berambut biru diikat dua itu—Wendy—sedikit menunjukkan senyum simpul pada sang pemilik kamar.

Helaan napas singkat dikeluarkan oleh Lucy, mata cokelatnya menatap tidak suka terhadap para tamunya itu. "Bagaimana aku tidak kaget kalau kalian seenaknya masuk ke kamarku, hah!?" ujarnya kesal, ada nada tidak suka yang mengiringi kalimatnya.

Sang kucing putih—Carla—mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kami sudah mengetuk pintu dan kau tidak mendengarnya, jadi Erza seenaknya masuk. Sisanya hanya mengikutinya—kau tahu sendiri kan …" Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh seseorang yang tadi disebutkan namanya.

Lucy hanya sedikit menunduk malu, tawa renyah yang ia keluarkan memenuhi kamarnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Lucy terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, atau ia terlalu lelah karena sekarang gadis pirang itu tengah sakit.

Helaian rambut merah milik Erza sedikit ia kibaskan ke belakang, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Lucy?"

"Ya … aku masih merasa tidak enak badan. Tapi dengan istiharat aku akan kembali sehat dan aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan lagi!" Lucy sedikit mengelus pelan tengkuknya, ia berusaha untuk duduk. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, senyuman hampa menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berencana untuk membuat semua teman yang mengunjunginya tidak khawatir akan kondisi kesehatannya.

Pemuda yang satu-satunya ada dalam gerombolan para wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah kantung besar berisi beberapa buah apel segar pada Lucy. "Ini dari Master. Semua orang di _guild_ mendoakan agar kau cepat sembuh dan segera membuat keributan lagi di _guild_. Di sana suasananya sedikit sepi …"

Sebulir keringat jatuh di pelipisnya Lucy. Tangannya menerima bingkisan dari pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. "Memangnya aku ini Natsu apa—" Ia berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh mulutnya—yang secara tidak sadar itu—mengingatkan gadis itu akan satu hal. "Di mana Natsu? Tumben dia tidak ada …"

"Natsu sedang melakukan pekerjaan bersama dengan Laxus dan timnya." Sang kucing biru Happy akhirnya bersuara walau ia kini sedang menyantap makanan favoritnya dengan nikmat.

Guratan kebingungan terlihat di wajah Lucy. "Eh? Kok bisa? Tidak biasanya seperti itu …"

"Itu karena Natsu dipaksa oleh Master, menurut beliau Laxus memerlukan sihirnya Natsu dalam pekerjaannya."

Lucy hanya mengangguk polos saat mendengar jawaban dari Erza. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ada rasa sedikit kecewa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Warna merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya walau tipis.

"Oh ya! Natsu menitipkan ini padaku, dia bilang aku harus menyerahkannya padamu, Lucy."

Gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit tersentak saat Happy menyodorkan sepucuk surat padanya. Jemarinya meraih surat itu, ia sedikit menggenggam erat surat itu. Ada rasa senang yang membuatnya merasa sesak sesaat, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ya … ini sudah waktunya kita pergi dan biarkan Lucy berisitirahat." Erza memberikan isyarat kepada yang lainnya. Mereka hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Lucy.

"Semoga Lucy-san cepat sembuh!" Wendy berseru sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Kami tinggal dulu …"

Lucy mengangguk antusias. Matanya melihat semua temannya yang datang menjenguknya keluar dari kamarnya, Erza yang menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar kamar sehingga dialah yang menutup pintunya.

Kembali ia baringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya nan nyaman. Ia angkat setinggi mungkin sepucuk surat yang ia dapat dari Happy, yang diyakini kalau surat itu ditulis oleh tangan Natsu. Mata cokelatnya menatap lekat surat itu, jemarinya mulai meraba surat itu.

Dengan semangat ia mulai duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya mulai merobek pinggir amplop surat putih itu, jemari lentiknya mengambil lipatan kertas di dalamnya. Rasa senang bercampur ragu melanda hatinya. Sudah bulat tekad dalam hatinya untuk melihat isi suratnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan cepat. Matanya mulai membaca renretan kata yang tertoreh di atas kertas putih itu.

.

 **Untuk Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Hai, Luce!**

 **Pembukaan yang tidak bagus? Aku tidak bakat menulis surat yang seperti itu. Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu? Apa demammu sedikit turun? Aku harap iya agar kau bisa kembali datang ke _guild_. Di papan** _**request**_ **begitu banyak pekerjaan yang menanti!**

 **Tunggu dulu! Kalau kau sudah baca surat ini berarti Happy dan yang lainnya sudah menjengukmu. ARGH! Aku ingin sekali melihat kondisimu secara langsung dan tidak perlu mendengarkannya dari Erza. Seandainya saja Ji-chan tidak memaksaku untuk ikut Laxus dan ketiga anak buahnya itu, mungkin sekarang aku berada di sana bersama dengan kalian semua.**

 **Yang penting sekarang kau harus jaga kesehatanmu! Kudengar dari Mira kalau sekarang itu musim penyakit. Ya, ya, ya … aku tahu kau mau bilang ini padaku; 'Kau juga harus jaga kesehatanku!'. Sudah kuusahakan itu, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku. Khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri.**

 **Cepatlah sembuh, Luce! Aku rindu padamu tahu! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bekerja sama denganmu lagi. Aku punya pekerjaan yang sangat cocok untukmu, hadiahnya juga cukup untuk kita berdua—ya kalau uangnya dibagi dua itu cukup untuk bayar sewamu sebulan.**

 **Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi kertasnya tidak akan cukup. Aku tahu kalau aku ini tidak bakat menulis surat, tapi untuk sekarang ini aku susah menemuimu, tahu! Jadi hargai sedikit usahaku untuk menulis surat padamu.**

 **Cepat sembuh, Luce!**

 **Dari Natsu Dragneel.**

.

Lucy merasa kedua matanya mulai memanas, begitu juga dengan kedua sisi wajahnya. Sinar kebahagiaan terpancarkan dari wajahnya, senyuman mulai terkembang manis. Ia kembali rebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan secarik kertas itu berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam lelah, ia bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar Natsu … dia tidak pernah berubah …"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beginilah seseorang yang sedang sakit tapi tetap iseng buat FF, sungguh ngemaso ya saya :" Habisnya sudah lama saya tak nulis FF lagi, jadi tangan sudah gatal—bentar, saya kan memang lagi kena cacar yang bikin gatal ya /JDERR**

 **Niatnya sih FF ini mau dijadikan kado buat Rizfya (woi, aku ndak tahu _pen name_ FFn-mu, nak!) tapi kan sudah lewat tanggalnya, maaf ya~ **

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca FF singkat nan tak jelas ini. Jika berkenan boleh tinggalkan jejak berupa bentuk apapun dalam kolom review ^^**


End file.
